


Soap on a Rope

by astrothsknot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to see Sarah set around end Season 1. Companion piece to Pressin' Mah Luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap on a Rope

Title: Soap on a Rope  
Author: Astrothsknot  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: NC17 het sex, language, mild d/s  
Pairing: Sam/Sarah  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Kripke  
Requested by Weesta. Beta by Pheebs1. The film Sam refers to is The Dream of Garuda

Dean looks up from Kathleen’s latest email as Sam comes back with some supplies. “Trial’s coming up.”

Sam starts to sort through the first aid kit. “You thinking of going?”

“Yeah.”

“Guess you’ll be taking the car? Cos, I really don’t want to go back there, dude.” Sam looks up from the medicines. “Some downtime. Huh.”

“Going to see Sarah?” They know each other too well.

“Well, I have been promising to get up there for the last month.” Sam pulls out his phone, hits only a couple of buttons. 

Dean snorts. “You got her on speed-dial?”

Sam gives a bashful smile. “Hey, Sarah?”

***

It’s well into the next day before Sam gets to Sarah’s house. He’s not showered since the morning before and he feels kind of grungy. Ugh. His hair’s greasy and he’s got some stubble. He’s got to stink, considering what he had to hitch in.

Maybe he should have got a room first, cleaned up, but he was so keen to get here…

“God-fucking-dammit! Sam? Take Abigail while I get my keys.” It’s Sarah, walking up the path, holding a baby and -

“Whoa!” Sam says, wrinkling his nose at the pungent smell of baby vomit. “Your cousin’s done a number on you, huh?” 

“Oh, piss off!” Snaps Sarah, but she’s smiling as she hands Sam the baby girl, who’s now gurgling happily. 

Sam starts prattling baby talk, stopping to let the baby reply. “Did you go BLURGH? Did you go BLURGH?”

The baby finds this hilarious.

“Yeah, you can laugh, now you got me all covered in vomit,” Sarah says to Abigail. “Next time your Mom has to go an estate clearance, she can take you with her.”

“Murphy’s Law,” replies Sam in a sing-song voice, moving Abigail’s bottom lip. “You always meet a hot guy when you look like absolute shit. BLURGH!”

Abigail thinks this is also hilarious. Then she throws up on Sam.

“BLURGH!” It’s even funnier to Sarah.

***

“You go shower, I’ll settle her,” offers Sam. “She’s looking kinda tired. Gonna git you some rock salt for the Sandman. Gonna rock salt his ass, hey baby? Hey baby? Yeah!” He rocks her in his arms and she looks small and vulnerable.

“I think she likes you,” says Sarah. “She’s going.”

And it’s true. As Sam croons nonsense about how to kill vampires and zombies, Abigail is dozing off. “Her crib’s in the corner, and the baby monitor’s already on,” says Sarah. She’s barely up the stairs when Abigail loses her fight with the Sandman. “Well, I guess the rock salt didn’t work then? Next time we’ll cap his ass with silver. I think that’ll work, huh? Cap his ass with silver, yes!” Sam croons as he lays her gently down in the travel crib.

He watches her for a moment. She can’t be more than six months old. She has Sarah’s mouth. Twenty years from now she’ll be breaking hearts and Sam’s feeling half sorry for her mother. She’ll be beating them off with a stick.

Then the smell of vomit brings it back to him that he’s really ripe and really needs a shower. He goes upstairs to the main bedroom, knocks on the door. He can hear music playing, some dance stuff that would make Dean’s ears bleed. 

He doesn’t get an answer from Sarah, so he pushes open the door and steps inside. She doesn’t see him or hear him come in, Sam moves so quietly. He’s glad it’s automatic, because he’s rewarded with one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

Sarah’s undressed and she’s shaving her legs. It doesn’t sound erotic, but to Sam who grew up away from women and their exotic rituals, it’s a beautiful sight.

It’s something he hasn’t seen since Jess, something so intimate, it’s painful to watch. And because of all that, it’s the fucking sexiest thing in the world, sexier than all the XXX cable in the world.

He holds his breath as he watches her slide the electric razor up her calf and down again, knowing that she’s doing this for him. The thought makes him even more uncomfortable in his jeans as he goes hard, tight denim trapping his dick down his leg. 

Sarah’s moving the razor around the back of her lower leg now, really slow, making sure there’s not a stray hair for when Sam’s hands replace the noisy blades soon. She’s contorted into a position that’s giving him ideas for later - he’ll take her from behind, one hand spread across her stomach, the other spread across her breasts. He’ll use his long fingers to squeeze her tits and her clit in time, holding her tight to him, as much contact as he can manage.

He’s so caught up in his fantasy, that’s he’s not noticed that his hand is rubbing his dick through his jeans in time to Sarah’s razor. Up and down. Up and down. Oh Christ…

He can’t look away. Up and down, so, so slowly.

Sarah finishes her legs and walks through to the bathroom. She’s left the door open, so pretty soon Sam can hear the water start running over the music. He can’t wait any more, shedding his clothes as he strides towards the bathroom door, hauling back the curtain and stepping into the small shower.

“Fucking hell!” Yells Sarah as the sponge skitters across the floor. Sam just yanks the curtain shut, pulls her up tight against him. Sarah gasps and the force of the breath causes the water to spray in Sam’s face. Sam holds the moment, drawing it out as long as possible.

The sound of the water hitting skin. It’s like rain somewhere.

The feel of the water binding them together as it runs over their bodies, to and fro. 

His hands catch her hair, spreading it like a silken net in the water.

It’s all about the water…

Sarah moves up, as if to kiss him, but Sam playfully moves his head away, reaches behind her for the shampoo. Vanilla. He bets it’s expensive, as he pours a generous dollop onto his hand and even then, it looks tiny. Sarah’s looking at it, wide-eyed, tracking it as he takes his hands round to the back of her head, and begins to work the foam into her hair, root to tip, massaging it into the top, smoothing it down the hair shafts. He spreads it out with his fingers, drapes the heavy fall like a cloak around her shoulders. 

There’s enough foam left that he can wash his own hair and he does this quickly. He wants to get back to Sarah.

Sharp girl, she picks up on that. “Control freak,” she whispers.

Sam grins, before pushing her back under the spray, carefully teasing out the knots in her hair, aided by the slickness of the shampoo. He twists her hair into a rope and asks “You got a clip or something? Hold this up?”

Sarah scrabbles behind her on the shelf with the shampoo and lays her hands on a butterfly clip. Sam takes it from her, clipping her hair in a loose French roll, before he reaches behind her and turns off the shower.

“Hey!” Sarah protests. “I’m not finished!”

Sam’s got a speculative look in his eye. “I know. Lie on the floor.”

Sarah’s looking at him like he’s lost his mind. “It’s clean, right? Tiled?” Sam says.

“Course.”

“Then lie on the floor,” and the tone, the husk in his voice…It’s an order, there’s no mistaking it. Sam sees Sarah shiver with it and he feels his cock twitch. She’s uncertain, that’s clear to him, but so turned on. 

It’s hot as fuck. Sarah trusts him, Sam can see that as she holds his eyes as she gracefully lies back on the cold tiles, giving an involuntary shiver, and isn’t that just as white hot?

“Spread your legs,” he commands in that same low tone and Sarah starts to shudder as she draws her legs apart. Sam reaches back into the shower, back to the shelf with the toiletries and pulls down the shower gel. He pours out a liberal dollop, before smoothing it over his body, smothering himself in foam. Sarah can’t take her eyes off him, as he works the suds over his hard angles and sharp planes. He stands over her, between her split legs, always at his full height, knowing full well he’s making her feel small and vulnerable. 

But there’s a look of anticipation on her face and Sam knows just how to make that work for him. He holds the bottle high over her body, mentally counting to sixty, watching the conflicting looks dance over Sarah’s face. Then he squeezes the bottle and a stream of gel falls so fucking slowly, taking an age to hit Sarah’s body, right between her breasts. She’s strung so tight, she cries out and arches right up into the cool flow.

Sam bites his tongue at the beauty of his lover, so wound up that the slightest thing hauls a reaction from her. There’s a tremble in the back of his thighs at her reaction, he’s only slightly less gone than she is, but the feeling of power he’s got from being in control is holding him steady. 

Just. 

For her, he’ll keep it together.

Sam draws the gel down her body in a long continuous line, slowly drawing swirls across her stomach, carrying on down her legs. Sarah arches into each new touch upon her body, so sensitive that even the light touch of the gel has an effect.

When he’s done, he throws the bottle into the shower, the clatter making Sarah jump and that unsure look is back on her face. Sam drops to his knees between her legs, watching how her eyes track him and her breathing quickens. It takes all his will power not to enter her right there and then. To ignore the fire that burns under his skin, that pulses heavy in his balls.

He leans over her, on all fours, dropping his face and only his face to hers. Sarah’s transfixed and doesn’t reach up for him and he’s glad. There’ll be plenty touch in a moment, but he wants to stretch the anticipation out first. 

Sam closes his eyes as their lips touch, just a glance, then deeper as Sarah parts her lips, almost begging Sam inside. He presses down and it’s the only place their bodies meet as their tongues slip and slide around each other, sending electric shocks over their skins, pooling out from the heavy feel of gel and foam.

Sam goes with it for a moment, before blissfully, finally, lowering himself onto Sarah’s body. She can’t help it as she bucks her hips up into his, trapping his dick against his body, dragging a moan from him. She pushes into him again. Sam knows she can feel him shaking against her, the pressure on his dick sending pulses racing across his body. 

Sam breaks off the kiss. “Don’t touch me.”

Keeping the pressure firm, but the slide slow, he draws himself down her body, smearing the gel into foam as he goes. Sam circles a little, leaving a trail in the foam that echoes the pattern of his abs, his chest as he works over and around her. Sarah claws the floor as she writhes under him, adding extra friction to contrast with the slick of their bodies. He feels her nipples hard against his chest, drawing two burning lines with each pass and it’s hard for him not to cry out.

But he doesn’t. He won’t.

“Don’t move.”

Sarah just stares at him, wide eyed as Sam hooks a leg under her, pushing her onto her side. He never touches her with his hands, cause he needs those to lean on, to support his weight as he straddles her, her sharp hip cutting into his balls. The pressure hurts him, but he likes how it keeps him in check, because he’s nowhere near finished. Taking almost all his weight on his arms, he begins to sweep his ass and thighs up and down the curve of her waist, all the way up to her breasts and back down to her mid-thigh.

They can both feel his balls getting dragged back and forth, a curiously light sensation in the slick of the suds. Up and along sweeps the vice of his thigh and his ass, making tight little circles along the way, trying to get the maximum friction, loving the sensation he would never had gotten without the shower gel lube.

Something in his lower back starts to tighten and Sam’s not ready for it…no! Not yet! And it’s not helping that Sarah is twisting up and into his balls - his dick isn’t touching her at all - not that it makes a difference to the twitching shaft, it’s so desperate to be trapped inside her. It doesn’t want to wait as long as Sam does.

I am not going to come. I’m just fucking not. It’s a hard statement against the pulse thundering in his ears, through his cock.

“Sam…please,” Sarah begs, raw need plain on her face and it’s beautiful.

I am not going to come. 

Sam manoeuvres her onto her front with his thighs. She cries out as her nipples are crushed against the cold floor and the only thing that stops Sam from coming is the hard squeeze he’s given his balls. He gasps with the pain, but it’ll be so fucking worth it in the end.

He covers Sarah completely with his body, resting his full weight upon her. It’s restricting her breathing, she can only give little half-gasps. His cock’s happier, trapped as it is between them, right in the cleft of her ass and he starts rocking his hips side to side, enjoying the pressure for a moment, the pulsing ache in his balls. 

He figures he’s entitled to a tiny bit of selfishness.

But it’s a moment that passes, because Sam isn’t selfish, not really and he begins to slip down Sarah’s back, alternating slow and fast and sharp and short glides and jerks, trying to fit it to the motion of her body as she arcs into and away from him. 

Sam can feel the tightness in his lower back again, coiling in on itself and he knows he hasn’t got long. He wants to come in her. 

He kneels between her legs, putting one arm under her stomach and one hand under breasts, tight, and begins to sit up, getting easily to his feet, blessing the extra hours spent sparring with his brother. Sarah tries to help, but she’s too far gone, just about able to pick up her feet as he carries her back into the shower. “Turn the water back on,” he growls in her ear and she shakes against him, but gropes for the button.

Sam enters her as the water comes on, freezing at first and Sarah’s tight and warm inside. He’s got her flush against the wall as she shivers in the cold, pounding into her hard and fast as the water heats up and she can’t stop shivering and he’s got his hand buried deep in her curls and the other squeezing a nipple and he’s pinching and twisting and the way she’s whimpering and shivering even though it’s fucking roasting in that water. Water that’s all around them and running down their skin and they can feel it so fucking much and he’s rubbing her clit and suddenly she bucks back into him and it’s all it takes all he needs when boom! It just fucking hits, just like that so goddamn easy and there’s just a fucking wave of sensation and he’s banged his head off the wall as he kisses Sarah as she pulses around his spasming cock and oh fucking Jesus…this woman…this woman….oh….God, Sarah. 

My beautiful Sarah.

They sink to their knees under the stream of water, Sam holding her tight and rocking her, for once at peace with the world. After a time he moves to get up , but Sarah grabs him and shakes her head. 

So they stay under the warm water, ignoring cramps in their legs until Sarah finally speaks. “Where did you…how did you…”

“Took a film studies class. It was looking at Japanese cinema from 1945 to the present day and they showed us this film set in the Soaplands. I guess it stayed with me.”

Sarah takes a deep, contented sigh. She twists slightly to kiss Sam, pulling his head towards her. It’s a slow, sweet kiss, but there’s a twinkle in her eye when they part. “So,” she says, her voice not entirely innocent. “What other erotic works have you viewed?”


End file.
